Protector
by crazynaomi123
Summary: Lilly is trapped in SilentHill and has no idea how to escape. Luckily our favorite BoogieMan of SilentHill is wiiling to protect and  escort her to safety. But what happens when Lilly falls for her protector amd the protector have similar feelings? PHxOC
1. The Nightmare

A/N: Hello Everybody! This is my first Silent Hill fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

And pleaseeeee don't forget to review!

OH! One more thing i don't own silent hill or the characters

i only own my OC! Thanks :)

* * *

I'm outnumbered.

There are five nurses coming after me and they all have steel pipes. I really don't remember how I got myself in this situation. All I can remember is waking up in this godforsaken hospital strapped to a hospital bed. Luckily I had my pocket knife and was able to cut myself free. When I was freed I was trying to find my way out. During that time I was trying to escape I found a gun with a couple of bullet.

Damn what should I do? MY PISTOL! I quickly took out my pistol and aim it at one of the nurses. I nervously pulled the trigger.

_Click._

What the hell?

_Click. Click. Click_

Dammit! No bullets! I must have used it all when I encounter other nurses earlier. What should I do? Frustrated, I hurled the gun at the group of nurses hoping to hit one of them. The nurses dodged the gun and started walking towards me with rage. Great, I pissed off the nurse. I slowly took on step back and they took one stop forward. This continued until I backed myself into a wall.

Shit.

There's nowhere to escape. They have me cornered. One of the nurses raised the steel pipe over her head. She lowered it with speed and force on my head. I fell to the ground and held my head in agony. As I held my head I felt hot liquid ooze down my forehead. Slowly everything became black.

I hope this is just a horrible dream.


	2. Meeting

"Hey...wake...up"

Who voice is that?

"Hello!"

Am I dead? It's that Jesus' voice?

"Wake the fuck up!"

Wow, I didn't know Jesus curse. I slowly open my eyes. I was lying on my back on rough dead grass. I looked around and noticed that the area had a lot of trees. Wow, heaven looks weird. I tilted my head up and saw a blurry figure standing above me.

"Hello Jesus-" I said softly. I rubbed my eyes so I could see Jesus clearly. But to my shock I wasn't staring at Jesus. I was staring at extremely muscular guy with an enormous metal pyramid where his head should be. He was wearing nothing but a bloody apron and dark brown boots. In his left hand he carried a giant knife. I stared at him in horror.

"Good you're awake" he said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Get away from me!" I screamed. I rapidly swung my feet hoping to him hit him.

He grunted and started to hold his crotch in pain

Good I hit him in the nuts. I quickly got up and ran. There's a lot of trees I must be in a forest. But how in the hell I got here? I started to think back on what lead me to the forest. Ok, i was outnumbered by nurses, I pissed then off, one hit me with a steel pipe and i blacked out. Then...then what else happened? I don't care let me get out of here first. I started to hear footsteps and metal scraping against the dirt. I turned my head and saw the pyramid thing a few steps behind me.

Shit.

I speed up my running pace. Damn how the hell he can run so fast with that metal pyramid on his head? As I was running I feel a rough hand around my neck. He lifted me by my neck. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"Listen to me" he said in anger. "I save you from those nurses...who were going to kill you! And you repay me by kicking me IN THE NUTS!" He strengthen his grip on my neck.

"How was...I suppose...to know?" I said struggling to speak.

"Maybe if YOU had waited for me to explain instead of kicking me IN THE NUTS and running" he said still in anger. "Then maybe…just maybe then you would have known." He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground. He turned his back to me and walked away. I got up and ran towards him.

"Wait I'm sorry" I said. He stopped walking and turned to me. "I mean you're a big scary ass monster so I assumed-"

"Oh geez thanks" he said sarcastically. "Have anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Sorry" I said again.

He signed "it's okay... I'm used to it. Anyway what are you doing in Silent Hill?"

"I don't know?" I shrugged "I mean all I can remember is me waking up in a hospital filled with scary ass psychopathic nurses who want to kill me."

"I'm guessing you don't want to stay here" he said

"Hell no! Do you know how to get out of this place?"

"Yeah...we would have to go on the other side of town...there's a road that would lead you out of Silent Hill" he said while pointing west.

"Thanks I-" I pause in mid-sentence "Wait what do you by 'we', huh?"

"It's so obvious that you can't defend yourself because you got your ass kicked by a brunch of wimpy nurses. So- "

"They weren't wimpy! They were super strong" I interrupted.

"Whatever... anyway I'm going to escort you" He said. He started to walked and beckoned me to follow him. "Hurry up"

"Wait...I don't even know your name"

"Pyramid Head" he said. He took my hand and lightly tugged on it. "Come on"

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"No"

"My name is Lilly"

"I don't care" he said. He started to walk away. I followed him.

Great, I'm being escorted by an asshole this will be fun.


	3. Pain

"So what do you use that giant ass knife for?" I said.

Pyramid Head and I are still walking through the forest. He was leading the way and I trailed behind. He said it would take us about 2 day to get out of this "creepy ass forest" as he like to say. I don't blame him. This forest seems like it hiding gruesome creatures within it. I mean I feel like I'm being watched all the time.

"To chop carrots for my soup" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes

"So why did you save me?"

"Because I have a soft spot for damsels in distress" he said sarcastically again.

Okay, now I'm pissed off

"Why do you have to be so goddamn sarcastic?"

"Why are you asking so much goddamn questions?"

"I only asked two questions!" I shouted

"That's one too many"

"Can I ask you one more question?" I ask hoping that he'll say yes.

"No"

"But-"

"No" he said annoyed

I closed my mouth in anger. What a sarcastic anti-social asshole. I was going to give him a dirty look. But for some reason my eyes were glued to his body. It was so muscular and so...so beautiful. I mean all guy i dated and met before never had a body like this! I bet he has a eight pack. He is so sexy...

Wait! What am i thinking? He's a monster! A very good looking monster but -

"What are you staring at?" He said interrupting my train of thought.

Busted. What should I say?

"Umm uh...your pyramid helmet thingy. Why can't you take it off?" I said. He stopped walking. His whole body became tense.

Why the Hell did I say that?

He turned and faces me. He roughly grabbed my right arm. "You really want to know?" He continued before I could answer. "This 'pyramid helmet thingy' is a torture device" he said while pointing at his helmet. "This helmet contains thick spikes that dig into my skull. I shouldn't even be alive. I'm even more shocked at the fact that i don't have brain damage. I can barely see but luckily there is a hole on the right side of the helmet allowing me to have some sight." He paused "Every hour. Every minute. Every second. I'm in pain." He gave my arm a painful squeeze and let go. He stands there waiting for my reaction.

I walked closer to him and hugged him. My head was on his chest and i could hear a heartbeat . Hearing his heart beat it's kind of relaxes me and made him seem more human. He didn't push me away or say a smart-ass comment as he usually does. Instead he accepted the hug and half-heartedly put an arm around me. We stood there for a long time.

* * *

I hope Pyramid Head comes back soon. I don't like being alone. He said he'll come back as soon as he fine food for. I wish he'd hurried up. I waited patiently for him sitting under a creepy dead oak tree. I started to twirl a strand of my long messy black hair absently as I keep replaying the scene me and Pyramid head shared. I don't know why I hugged him maybe because he needed one badly? What surprised me the most was when he hugged me back instead of pushing me away. And the weird part is that i wanted to do so much more than give him a hug. I kind of want to…

Kiss Him. I know it's impossible with that helmet on his head but still I kind of did but it doesn't matter anyway. I feel a suddenly chill down my spine that interrupts my train of thought.

"Why do I feel like someones watching me?" I whispered to myself.

"Maybe because you are" said a deep creepy voice from nowhere. I stand up and looked around for the source of the voice. "Up here" said the voice. I nervously tilted my head up. Suddenly a large figure jumped out of the tree I was sitting under and landed right in front of me. I looked at the figure and it appeared to be a male creature. He was well-built just like Pyramid Head with a butcher's apron, which is almost completely covered in blood. He is also wearing a series of metal plates that cover the left half of his face and left shoulder. He was carrying a giant cleaver.

"Wh-who are you?" I said in fear.

In a blink of an eye he ran towards and slammed me into the tree. "My name is not important but I'll tell you anyway. They call me the Butcher" he said while smiling. He started to caress my cheek. "Well aren't you beautiful. Maybe I'll cut your pretty little head off and mount it on my wall." I started to cry. "Shhhh…don't cry. I promise I'll make it painless." He slowly put his cleaver over his head and started to lower it with speed and force. I closed my eyes and started to think about Pyramid Head

Hoping that maybe...just maybe he will magically appear and save me.


	4. Liar

"Get away from her, Butcher" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Pyramid Head a couple of steps behind the Butcher. The cleaver was 2 inches away from neck. The Butcher lower his cleaver to his side. Thank you, God. As soon as he lowers it I ran to Pyramid Head's side.

"Hello PH, nice to see you" the Butcher said with a smirk. "Looks like you're up to your old tricks again." He points to me. "Does she know?"

"Shut up" Pyramid Head said with rage.

"Know what?" I blurted out.

"That he's going to kill you" Butcher said still smirking.

"No, he isn't" I said irritated. "He's-"

"Going to take you to the other side of town to a road that will lead you out of Silent Hill, right?"

How does he know?

"How-" i said

"Do I know? He say that to all his victims. Let me guess he saved you from a brunch of needlers, right?"

"Nurses" I whispered.

"Wow, that's new PH" he said to Pyramid Head. "I guess my work here is done." He turned around and walked back into the darkness of the forest.

I stared at Pyramid Head for a couple of seconds and then walked away.

"Lilly! Wait!" Pyramid Head began to reach for my hand. I shook him off.

"Don't touch me!" I started pound my fists on his chest in anger. "Stupid! Stupid! Lying Asshole!" He grabbed both of my hands.

"Stop" he said.

"Is it true?" I whispered. I looked at him with tears coming from my eyes. "Don't lie to me!"

"I was going to kill you but...I change my mind" he said. He took his thumb and rubbed away the tears from my eyes. "I don't know why but ..." he paused.

"But what?" I said.

He didn't answer. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He started to rub my back. "Please stop crying". We stood there until I stopped crying. I finally pulled away from him.

"You know what?"

"What?" he said.

I took his hand and lightly kiss it. "I don't know why but I really like you" I whispered. He gently touch my cheek and started to walk away.

"Come on we're almost near the town" he said. I started to walk behind and stare at him.

I wonder if he likes me too.


	5. Thinking

A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Anyway this next chapter is going to be in Pyramid Head's point of view. Yeahhh! Now we can see how PH feels about Lilly.

* * *

"Good, we at the river...all we have to do is cross the bridge to reach the town." I said.

"Hey can we take a break? My legs are killing me" Lilly said

"Whatever."

Lilly walked to the river and started to take of her shirt. I started to stare at her in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Calm down...I'm just going to wash up. I mean look at me...I have dirt and dried up blood that's not even mine. It's gross." She does have a point she looks like she need a bath, shower or something. "Don't worry I'll keep my bra and underwear on." She slowly took off her jean and walked in the water. "Do you want to join me?" she said while smiling.

"Yeah sure...let me go get my swimming trunks. I hope HELMET can float" I said sarcastically. Sometime Lily ask stupid question.

She stared at me and started to laugh. "I bet you'll sink faster than the titanic."

"Ha Ha Ha…that's so funny" I said not amused.

I sat down on the ground near the river. She continued to rub the dirt off her body. I couldn't help but stare. Lilly isn't really ugly. She has long straight jet black hair and alien green eyes that you want to get lost in. Her body isn't bad either. She's not to skinny or to fat. Her lips are soft and warm. I only know this because she kissed my hand when she confessed to me that she likes me. Why does she like me anyway? And do I like her too? No, she isn't that special…I think. Of course she's not! She's just an annoying girl who found herself in Silent Hill. But maybe I do like her…

"Hellooooo? Are you sleeping or something?" Lilly said. She was fully dress and somewhat dry.

"No… I was thinking"

"About what?"

"None of your business" I said irritated.

"Go to hell"

"Been there. Done that."

Lilly took a seat next to me and started to yawn. "You are such a smartass"

"Yeah well you're a- " I was interrupted by a sudden weight on my shoulder. I turned a little and saw Lily with her eyes closed sleeping. She's probably tired. I don't blame her we been walking for hours. Maybe I can finally have some peace and quiet...

"Pyramid Head" she softly muttered.

Dammit! So close...

"Pyramid Head" she muttered again. I stared at her. Her eyes are still closed...maybe she talks in her sleep. But why is she saying my name? She moved closer to me.

"Pyramid Head" she said one last time. This time when she called my name is sent chills down my spine. I gave her one last look and then put my arm around her.

"Goodnight Lilly" I whispered.


	6. Forgetting

_"Pyramid Head wait!" I shouted. Why is he walking away from me? "Wait!" I shouted. Why can't he hear me? I started to run but the more I ran the more distance between us increased. Suddenly I felt a cold rough hand around my arm. I turned to see who it was... _

It was my Dad.

"Hello my little Lilly" he said in a soft tone. "I missed you"

"No" , I shook my head rapidly, "No! No! No! NO! I hate you! Get away from me!"

"But Lilly" he began. "I love you"

"Then why did you DO that to me?" I screamed.

"I did it out of love and-"

"No don't say that! No! No-"

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly . It was just a dream, Thank god. I haven't dreamt of my dad for years. Why am I dreaming about him now? I tried so hard to forget him and what he did to me. I hate him.  
I slowly looked around and noticed that I was resting my head on Pyramid Head's shoulder. I felt a warm hand around my waist. I looked down and noticed it was his hand. Omigosh! We are so close together! I couldn't help but blush and smile. I stared at him. I wonder if he's sleeping? No, he doesn't need to sleep. But...

"Hey, are you asleep?" I said. He started to mumble unclear words. "I guess that's a yes" I said. Maybe I'll go back to sleep. I move around until i found a comfortable position and then slowly place my head on his shoulder. I began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Where am I? I looked around. I was in a room painted hot pink. There were stuff animals everywhere and a twin size bed with a flower pattern sheet set. There were lots of Barbie dolls on the shelf above the bed and a unicorn shape lamp on top of the dresser on the right side of the bed and a single ...is my old room._

_Suddenly a 5 year girl with short black hair and innocent bright green eyes walked inside the room with a stuff bunny in her right hand. She was wearing a purple dress and no shoes. She sat down on the bed and started to play with her bunny._  
_That's me when I was little. My dad walked into the room and sat next to her._

_"Lilly you know what time it is?" He said softly while rubbing her back. "It's playtime"_

_"Daddy I don't like playtime. It hurts" she whispered looking up at him._

_"But I thought you love me? Don't you want to have playtime with your dad?" he said frowning._

_"I do! Daddy I do love you!"_

_"Then let's have playtime" he slowly began to rub her leg._

_"No! Get away from her!" I screamed_

* * *

"Lilly! Wake up!" Pyramid Head said. I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?"

Do I really want to tell him?

"Why are you crying?" he said.

No.

"Just had a bad dream" I said while rubbing my tears away. I gave him a fake smile.

"About what?" He said.

"None of your business. Now come on let's start walking." I started to get up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Not until you tell me" he said firmly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! My dad!" I said "Are you happy?" He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know" I said. "You just don't want to know." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

Sometimes the best thing is to forget.


	7. The Past

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the slow updates School had just started so I been busy with getting supplies and stuff like that. Anyway enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Why won't you tell me about your past?" Pyramid Head said.

Because It's to horrifying.

"Lilly" He sighed.

We finally make it to the town. But we're still have more to go. We have to get to the other side of town. For a scary ass town it's huge. Anyway Pyramid Head has been asking about my past since we cross the bridge and enter the town. I really don't want to talk about… I tried so hard to forget but...

"Lilly..." he grabbed my hand and we both stop walking.

My eyes were glued to the ground. "Please...don't make me remember" My eyes started to tear up.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Just tell me"

My body got tense. "My dad..." I paused.

"Your dad..." he said urging me to continue.

"When I was five years old", I took a deep breathe, " my dad start touching me. He called it 'playtime'. He always said he did it out of love and that every father does this to their kid. I was young so I believe him. This continued until I was 13 years old and that when he began to have sex with me. I finally decided to tell my mom. She didn't know he would do it when she was at work. Anyway when I told her instead of calling the cops she slapped me in the face and…" I paused and started to tear up again. "And said exactly 'you slut! You took my husband away from me!' Then she slapped me again. She never talked to me or looked at me again. Then when I was 16 I was pregnant by my dad. My mom wanted me to get an abortion… I didn't want to. I don't know why but I wanted to keep it…I wanted to be a better parent than my mom and dad were. I wanted to show it love and I wanted it to give me love that my parents never gave me. But my mom found out that I was keeping it and push me out of a moving car. We were driving home from the doctor, she unbuckle my seat belt and push me out the car. I had miscarriage. " It was quiet for a couple of minutes. " I think the worst part was not being able to talk to anybody. I didn't have any friends. My parents isolated me from everyone. I went to school, came home, went to school, and came home...the same thing every day. I think the second best day of my life was moving out and going away for college. When I started college, I started to make friends and forgetting the past. I finish college and got a job as a secretary. I'm 22 years old and I haven't seen my parent in 4 years." There was an awkward silent.

I shouldn't have told him.

He began to caress my cheek. "It's not your fault. You didn't deserve what happened to you. And if I ever see you father ... I will rip out his intestines and choke him with it. And your mom I will chop her in half and watch the blood pour out. "

Damn. I don't know if I should be somewhat happy or scared as hell.

Maybe both.

* * *

"What was your first?" He said.

We are walking through the Red light District part of town. Well, Pyramid Head said it was the Red light District. That explains why there are so many XXX shops and stripper joints.

"First what?" I said confused.

"You told me that going to college and leaving your parents was the second best day of your life. What was your first?"

I smiled widely and blushed. "Meeting you."

"Stop saying things you don't mean" he said.

"What? I do mean it. I'm so happy I met you and I really" I paused and grabbed his hand "like you. Do you like me?"

"So what's your favorite color?" He said changing the subject. I stopped walking. He stopped as well and turned around to face me.

"What?" He said

I pouted my lips "Stop changing the subject. Do you like me or not?"

"Um uh...well um... I-I-I" he stuttered.

Wow. Pyramid Head is stuttering. He never stutters.

"Well?" I said waiting for an answer.


	8. Answering

Pyramid Head POV

* * *

I can believe a stupid question made me feel nervous and stutter like an idiot. Why can't I simply say no I don't like you? Maybe because I do have some feeling for Lilly? No! Of Course not! That's crazy! But...

"Hellooo... earth to Pyramid head!" she said while poking my stomach to get my attention.

"What Lilly?" I said annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because it's a stupid question...now come on lets start walking we're wasting time" I said tugging on her arm lightly.

"No" she said firmly "I want an answer"

"Fine is this what you want to hear... oh Lilly I'm absolutely head over heel in love with you. I would jump in front of a bullet for you. I want to carve your name into my arm." I said sarcastically.

"You are such a SARCASTIC ASSHOLE!" she said in anger.

Oh crap she mad.

She continued "You know what I think? I think you do like me. I mean you save me from those nurses and the Butcher. And… instead of killing me you're escorting out of this damn town!"

"I'm being generous" I muttered. There was an awkward silent.

"I know… you have probably killed many humans in your life and don't lie. You obviously don't cut birthday cake with that giant knife thing." She paused. "So why haven't you kill me yet? What makes me so special?"

Damn.

Why does she have to stare at me with those damn alien green eyes? Damn I'm speechless. A part of me wants to tell her that I really like her but… other wants me just walking away from her.

I'm leaning towards the first option.

"Lilly, I-" I was interrupted by a thunderous growling noise.

"What the hell was that?" Lilly said worried. I looked around and saw human figure walking toward us.

"Lilly" the figure said. As the figure walked closer I got a better view of it. It was a man wearing a black suit. He looks like he was in his early 40s and was about 6'5. Short black hair and green eyes just like Lilly's...

Wait. Is that Lilly's...

"Dad?" Lilly whispered. "Is that you?" The man stopped a foot away from us.

"Yes... it is me" he said with a sinister grin. Suddenly his green eyes turned a bloody red and tentacles started to grow from his back. He grew 5 times his size.

"Holy-" Lilly said

"Shit!" I said finishing her sentence.

The monster dad let out an earsplitting screech. My body tense and Lilly covered her ears in agony.

"I don't think that's my dad!" she yelled over the noise.

"You think!" I yelled back.

The monster dad shot a tentacle towards Lilly. I tried to push her out of the way but a bunch of tentacles had me tied down. The tentacle lifted Lilly up in the air and slammed her into a building. She screamed in angst.

"Pyramid Head!" she whimpered. The monster dad continued to slam her into the building. I struggled to break free.

I must save her. I must save her. I must SAVE HER!

I held my great knife firmly and swung my blade in rage. The tentacles slice like paper. I quickly walked to monster dad dodging his tentacles. I shoved my knife into his chest.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

The monster yelled in defeat and dropped on the floor. Blood started to spill out and form a puddle. The tentacle let go of Lilly and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. I raced toward her.

I kneeled beside her. "Lilly! Wake up!" I said while lightly patting her cheek.

Please be ok.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi" she whispered.

Thank you god.

"Hi,"I paused."You know what?"

"What?"

"I…I…I like you"

"Really?"

"Yes really" I said. She smiled widely.

I know I'm going to regret saying that.


	9. Another One

"Pyramid Head I'm fine really " I said. "So can you let me down?"

Pyramid Head been carrying me bridal style through the whole damn Red-light District. He thinks I'm 'unable to walk' on my own. That's dumb. I mean I can walk 5 steps by myself...any more than that I get sharp pain in my legs...

But still he should let me walk by myself! I don't like the fact that his strong arms are holding me and I'm against his chest hearing his soothing heartbeats...Okay, I lied. I actually love it!

"Nope, you're too weak" he said.

"No!" I lied.

"Then prove it" he said while putting me down.

"Fine I will" I said annoyed. I began to walk ahead of him. He followed behind me.

Okay... I walked more than 5 steps and my legs don't hurt. I can do this.

"In your face Pyramid Head" I said. My victory was short lived as my legs gave out and I fell face first to the ground. "Ow!" I said in pain. I slowly got up from the ground and dust myself off. Suddenly I heard a weird familiar sound coming from Pyramid Head. It sounds like a...a...

Laugh.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"Did you just...laugh?" I said ignoring the pain in my legs and forehead.

He shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh nothing just never ever heard you laugh before. You're always serious half of the time and the other half you act like a sarcastic asshole" I paused. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is it's nice to hear you laugh." I smiled. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

He slowly raised his hand and started to point at my forehead. "Look you klutz...now you have a big scratch. You should have let me carry you instead of being stubborn. Now you look like Harry Potter's sister."

I stuck my tongue out at him. As soon as I stuck my tongue out, he grabbed it with his thumb and index finger. I attempted to push his hand away but every time that my hand gets close he slaps it. He gave my tongue a it a quick firm tug and then let go.

"Oww! You dumb asshole!" I said frustrated.

"Well you should of kept your tongue in your mouth" he said matter-of-factly.

"Smart-ass"

"Whatever come on" he said. He walks towards me and quickly swept me of the ground and carried me bridal style. We walked some more and enter the shopping center of Silent Hill.

* * *

My legs started to feel better so I'm able to walk without Pyramid Head's help. Pyramid Head and I are in the shopping center of Silent Hill. I know what you're thinking 'Silent Hill has a shopping center?' Well yes it does. Anyway I'm staring though one of the windows of the shoe store, I was look at the most beautiful shoes in the world…

"Omigosh those shoes so cute...and that one...that one too...and-" I said.

"Shut up! You women are so predictable." He sighed. "You're in a scary ass town filled with monsters who want to kill you and all you care about are shoes"

"Yeah...so what's your point?"

"Urg…I can never understand you women"

"Whatever" I continued to look at the shoes.

"Who's the hell is that?" Pyramid Head said while pointing his finger at the figure sitting on the bench.

"Is that...?" I said.

"Hey PH and Rosie" the figure said while beckon us to come here.

Damn. The Butcher.

"It's Lilly" I said annoyed as I walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the beautiful night" the Butcher said.

"OK good for you. Now lets go Lilly" said Pyramid Head. He held my hand and we walked away.

The Butcher got up from the bench and followed us. Pyramid Head noticed and stop in his tracks.

"What the hell do you want?" He said in rage and frustration.

"Calm down PH. I'm just bored...there is nothing to do... there is nobody to torture or kill except her" The Butcher said pointing his giant cleaver at me. "Anyway I'm just wondering if I can come with you guys."

"Not no but hell no!" He said.

"So that's a yes"

"That's a no!"

"OK thank PH"

"I said NO!"

"Off we go" he said while put an arm around Pyramid Head and started to walk with him.

"Damn you, Butcher" he muttered under his breath. I followed behind them.


	10. Shutting Up

A/N: Hello again! I just want to say I'm sorry about the slow update. I was sick this whole week. I think had the flu or something like that. Anyway I am feeling whole lot better. Yay for me. :) This next chapter is going to be in the Butcher's point of view.

* * *

Butcher's POV

"So what's up with you and Daisy?" I whispered.

"Lilly" he corrected

"Whatever just answer the question" I turned my head and glanced at Lilly who was walking behind us to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "Well?"

"Nothing" he said annoyed.

"Oh come on, PH! Don't lie to me. I have known you for a long time. We're best friends maybe even brothers. You can tell me anything." I said with a grin.

"First of all, you and I aren't friends. To be completely honest I hate you and I want to kill you in your sleep. Second...there is nothing to tell you. I'm just helping Lilly get out of this hellish place."

Pyramid Head is such a rotten liar. Something's up with him and I'm going to find out what.

"Exactly...you're 'helping' her. The PH I knew would of kill or torture her already. Or maybe chop her into like pieces and threw her in the river. Or cut her eyeballs out wear them as a neckline. "

"I could if I wanted to." He said defensively.

"So why don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Hellooo earth to Pyramid Head" I said.

"Because I don't want to! So shut up already!" He said boil with rage.

I said nothing for a couple of minutes. What can possibly turn a badass monster into a fruit cup? A cupcake? A wimp? I mean Pyramid not wanting to kill someone...that's CRAZY! There got to be a reason...

I thought about it for a couple of more minutes. Maybe his helmet is to tight… or he's lying… or may a brunch of aliens planted a mind controlling device in his helmet while he was sleeping and is now controlling all his action. I thought about it more. The light bulb in my head started to light up. My mouth formed into a sly smirk. I started to laugh hysterically. Pyramid looked at me.

"Why in the hell are you laughing?" he said confused.

"You're in love" I stated trying to hold my laughter.

"What?"

"You're in love with Lilly right?"

He didn't say anything.

"Holy Shit you are! Pyramid Head turned into a lover boy!" I said.

"Shut up"

I started to make kissy faces at him.

"I swear to god-" he started to say.

"I wonder how many kids you guy are going to have." I interrupted.

"Butcher" he said firmly.

"I'm I invited to your wedding?"

"Butcher!" He said louder than before.

I leaned closer to him and whispered "Did you guys have sex yet?"

All of a sudden I was on the ground holding my face in pain. This asshole just punched the shit out of me. Damn it hurts! PH really knows how to punch damn!

I stayed on the ground still holding my face. Lilly kneeled down next to me.

"Are you ok?" she said.

I was about to answer but Pyramid Head interrupted me and said "Leave him alone Lilly. That will teach him when to shut the fuck up."

She said nothing and stood up. She started to walk toward Pyramid Head. She paused; glanced at me to make sure I was ok and continued to walk. I slowly got up and followed them.

"You know what Pyramid Head…you punch like a bitch!" I yelled. He stopped walking and stared at me. His body was tense.

"What did you say?" He said sounding like he wanted to beat the shit out of me.

Note to self don't ever piss of Pyramid Head.


	11. Staying

A/n: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. :(

* * *

"Pyramid Head..." I started to say but kept quiet.

Pyramid Head, Butcher, and I are really close to our destination. I mean REALLY close. We're at the parking lot of the super mall in this town. We just need to get to the other end of it and we'll be at the road Pyramid head was talking about.

"What?" he said.

"I've been thinking that..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I want stay here in Silent Hill with you. And—"

"No" he said firmly.

"But I—"

"No" he interrupted

"Will you please let me finish a damn sentence for once!" I said frustrated.

"Okay, finish your sentence... but the answer is still no!" He said.

I stopped walking and stare at him in anger. He did the same.

"Why! Why don't you want me stay?" I said.

The Butcher who was behind said "You love birds need to stop arguing"

"Shut up Butcher!" Pyramid Head and I said simultaneously.

"So answer the question Pyramid Head!" I said "Why don't you want me to stay? Will you even miss me if I left?"

"Of course I'll miss you. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love and care about you. And I... What in the hell are you smiling about? " He said confused.

"You just said that you love me" I said calmly with a smile on my face.

"No I didn't!"

"You said 'I love and care about you'. That's exactly what you said." I grinned "And you know what? I love you too."

"Awwwww!" Butcher said while clapping his hands. He pretend to rub tears away. "I think I need a tissue." We both turn our heads and stared at him. "Okay, I'm going to shutting up now."

"Come on guys" Pyramid Head said while beckoning us to follow.

"But I thought I was going to stay here with you?" I said confused.

"Lilly, listen to me...I want you to go home to your friends and the people who care about you. I want you to forget about me and move on with life. And maybe find yourself a boyfriend or husband that deserves you more than me." He said firmly.

"But—"

"I know what you're about to say and I don't want to hear it. I made up my mind already...nothing you can say will change it." He said.

"That's not fair! Don't you care about what I want? Don't you care about what you and I could become?" I pause "I know that a part of you want me to stay..."

"I do want you to stay..."

My eyes lighten up with hope.

"...but no." he said "You knew this... this somewhat 'relationship' thing we have wouldn't have worked out. I don't ever know why it started."

I frowned.

"It would work if you gave it a chance" I said while walking toward him. I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just give it a chance."

He pulled his hand away from mine and said "No…and that's my final answer"

He turned around and started to lead the way. Butcher and I followed behind. I don't know what to say. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just leave and forget about him. But I just can't forget about him. It will be too difficult and painful. I don't know why but I feel a deep connection between him and I. I don't know.

I just don't know.


	12. Goodbye Forever

"Okay, you just need to travel up this road and you'll be out of here" Pyramid Head said with no feeling in his voice. He wasn't looking at me.

"How will I know if I'm not in Silent Hill anymore?" I said with the same tone.

"If you don't see scary ass monsters like us than your not in Silent Hill anymore" Butcher said laughing nervously. He was trying his best to lighten up the mood. But wasn't working. There was to much anger and sadness in the air.

"Well I guess I should go" I said.

"Yeah, you should" Pyramid Head said with no emotion. I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Bye Pyramid Head" I turned to Butcher and waved at him. "Bye Butcher"

"See you later Lilly" Butcher said.

I turned around and walked down the foggy road. I looked up at the that sign near the road.

You Are Now Leaving:  
SILENT HILL

More like you are now leaving Pyramid head. I turned my head to look at Pyramid Head one last time. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I love you Pyramid Head.

* * *

Pyramid Head's POV

I didn't want her to go but it was for the best. She deserves better than what I can give her. She'll be safer at home than here. She going to forget about me anyway. I wanted to hug her so fucking bad but I knew I wouldn't want to let her go. The Butcher and I watch as she walked away.

"You are such a fucking moron" Butcher said. "You should of let her stay, dumbass. Now I bet you're regeting it."

"No" I lied.

"Whatever." He put his hand on my shoulder "Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Lets go kill some nurses!"

"Okay, I guess"

"Off the hospital!" He said walking away. I followed.

Hope this will get my mind off of Lilly.

* * *

A/N: Well guys that the last chapter! But don't worry I'm planning to write a sequal to this story. So stay tune!


End file.
